Piezas Rotas
by Once L
Summary: 2/30. Viñetas para 30 Vicios sobre Mukuro & Gokudera. - POSESIÓN.
1. Truco

**Titulo:** Besa mis ojos y ponme a dormir.

**Fandom: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Personajes:** Gokudera Hayato y Mukuro Rokudo.

**Género: **General. Familia.

**Rating:** T

**Advertencias:** Algo de Shonen Ai. 6959. Situado en el Futuro (TYL!).

**Para:** 30 Vicios (LJ). **Tabla:** Misteriosa. **Tema:** 03. Truco.

**Resumen:** Mukuro regresa de una misión y como es de esperarse, tiene que informarle a la Mano Derecha de Sawada Tsunayoshi de ello, pero no todo es tan aburrido como parece ser.

**Disclaimer:** _Katekyo Hitman Reborn! _es y pertenece a _Amano Akira._

**10/06/12.**

- Gokudera Hayato.

Luego de la mención de su nombre, la puerta de su oficina es abierta revelando al Guardián de la Niebla: un Mukuro Rokudo de veinticinco años de edad.

Diez años han pasado desde que ellos se convirtieron en Guardianes Vongola. Diez años, en los que ahora el Guardián de la Tormenta es oficialmente la Mano Derecha de su Décimo y como tal, atiende la mayor parte del papeleo y otros asuntos más por resolver para no molestar innecesariamente a su capo.

Y poco menos de eso, ocho años aproximadamente, que Mukuro fue liberado de Vindice y se "unión" a su manera a Vongola. Ahora, al menos atiende su papel como Guardián de la Niebla y acepta realizar algunas misiones, sólo aquellas que atraen su atención o interés.

Gokudera alza su vista, mirando cómo el ilusionista ingresa sin más en su oficina y le tiende en su escritorio una carpeta con papeles. Supone que es el reporte de su misión.

Como es de esperarse en él, la media sonrisa burlona que tiene en su rostro no desaparece en ningún momento.

- Aquí tienes mi reporte perfectamente detallado, Gokudera Hayato. La misión fue completada con éxito, aunque fue demasiado fácil para mí. Kufufu.

Hayato lee el reporte, o al menos lo más importante de éste. En efecto, la misión ha sido completada con éxito pero hay algo más que atrae su atención y hace volver a mirarlo a los ojos.

- Has roto tu propio récord al completar la misión en medio día. –señala. Y es que ha hecho más tiempo en ir y venir, que en resolver el problema.

- Kufufu. Lo sé. –sonríe con arrogancia al entrecerrar su ojos.- ¿No te gusta eso?

Ambos se miran por largos segundos, en lo que el de cabellos grises lo analizada con detenimiento. El bastardo y sus extraños y retorcidos pensamientos, piensa. Y es que eso es algo que no ha cambiado en el ilusionista pese a los años.

Tratar de entenderlo o aquello que pasa por su mente es más que imposible, por lo que deja mejor el asunto en paz.

- Bien. –cierra la carpeta y la pone a un lado rompiendo el contacto visual.- ¡Ya puedes irte a descansar o hacer lo que quieras! Mañana tienes que ver a primera hora al Décimo, no se te olvide.

- ¿Qué, eso es todo? –protesta, manteniendo aun así su media sonrisa y rodeando su escritorio para ir con él.- ¿No me lo vas a agradecer de ningún modo o… algo así?

Gokudera frunce el ceño y se pone tenso por su cercanía.

- ¡Es tu trabajo como Guardián, lo sabes!

- Sí, pero al menos esperaba que tú me lo agradecieras de alguna forma. Kufufufu. He resuelto un problema importante para tu querido Décimo. -se inclina, y le pasa un brazo por los hombros.

- ¡Vete al diablo! –lo aparta, girándose en su silla y fulminándolo con la mirada.

Mukuro Rokudo sigue haciendo que pierda en cuestión de segundos la paciencia, calma y tolerancia que ha ganado en los últimos años al madurar y convertirse por ende en una buen Mano Derecha. Pero todo eso se va al infierno cuando el bastardo se pone en ese "plan" de… bastardo, sacándolo de quicio y volviéndolo a él intransigente e impulsivo como cuando era un adolescente.

- ¡Lárgate ahora mismo de mi oficina! -le grita.- ¡Ya hemos terminado con lo que teníamos que tratar, así que vete, bastardo!

- Kufufufu.

Mukuro se ríe con satisfacción al ver que tiene ante sí al Gokudera Hayato que conoció diez años atrás.

¡Oh! Es tan sexy~.

- Bien. Me iré… -contrariamente a lo que dice, se arrodilla ante él y alza su vista para verlo.- Con una condición, claro.

- ¡Y ahora qué quieres! –lo mira con recelo, reclinado hasta atrás en su asiento. Busca algo de espacio entre los dos.

- Kufufu. Sólo besa mis ojos y ponme a dormir. –dice, tratando de sonar inocente.

Claro que aquello suena y es más que escabroso de lo que el ilusionista cree, provocándole un escalofrío que le recorre lentamente todo el cuerpo mientras lo procesa.

Es un truco.

Hayato sabe que es uno de los malditos y retorcidos trucos del Cabeza de Piña, y no, no va a caer en él.

- ¡No! –se niega, poniéndose de pie.

- ¿Por qué no? –le retiene del brazo e impide que se aleje de sí.- Quieres que me vaya… lo haré si haces eso. De lo contrario sabes que me quedaré aquí contigo, ¿quieres eso? Porque por mí mejor, Gokudera Hayato. Kufufu.

No, en definitiva no quiere eso.

- ¡Bien! –se suelta de su agarre.- ¡Pero sólo lo haré esta vez, maldito!

- De acuerdo.

Gokudera vuelve a tomar asiento en su silla, mirando como Mukuro permanece aún arrodillado y el idiota cierra sus ojos.

¿En verdad quiere que… bese sus ojos?

¿Y ahora que retorcida fantasía se ha instaurado en su mente para pedirle eso?

No, mejor ni pensarlo.

Sin darle más vueltas en su cabeza se inclina hacia él, pero al final se lo piensa algunos segundos y mira sus facciones. Eso es tan… extraño.

- Oya, oya. ¿Qué te toma tanto tiempo, Gokudera Hayato? ¿Te estás enamorando de mí?

- ¡Cállate, imbécil!

Sin querer escucharlo más hace lo que le ha pedido. Se acerca y besa cada uno de sus parpados cerrados sin mucha ceremonia. Un beso en cada uno de sus ojos para que de una vez por todas se vaya a dormir o adónde sea, sólo lejos de él.

- ¡Listo! –se aleja de su persona, aunque permanece aún sentado en su silla.- ¡Ahora vete de mi oficina!

- Bien.

Mukuro se pone sonriente de pie, despidiéndose de él.

- Nos vemos después, Gokudera Hayato. Y… sueña conmigo esta noche, Kufufu.

Sus palabras sólo consiguen que la Tormenta le lance lo primero que toma de su escritorio: un pisapapeles de cristal que se hace añicos al esquivarlo sin problemas el Guardián.

- ¡Largo!

- Yo también te quiero, Hayato.

Y sin decir nada más, Mukuro sale de su oficina.

Sí, él también lo quiere… ¡pero matar!

- ¡Ése bastardo!

Es todo lo que la Tormenta dice, sintiéndose furioso contra todo el mundo. El idiota como otras tantas veces sólo ha venido a arruinar su día, y esa no es la excepción.

Porque a Mukuro Rokudo le gusta provocar constantemente la tormenta que Gokudera Hayato lleva dentro. Eso, en sus palabras, es muy divertido e interesante. Y no, no lo cambiaría por nada.

**Fin.**

* * *

Bueno, esta es la Tabla que tomé al mismo tiempo que la de _los Enamorados_, sólo que esta es de la Comunidad de _30 Vicios_ en _Livejournal_ y con la pareja o personajes de Mukuro & Gokudera :P

¿Por qué? Porque me gustan juntos, y me he enamorado del 6959 y quiero intentarlo con ellos.

Ésta es la primera viñeta de treinta en total, situada como ya vieron en el Futuro donde tenemos sus versiones adultas.

En esta ocasión las viñetas o drabble's no tendrán relación unas con otras, podrá ser sobre cualquier género o advertencia, estar escrita desde el punto de vista de alguno de ellos dos, otro personaje o en tercera persona; y sí, podrán aparecer más personajes interactuando con ellos.

Esta primera viñeta se la dedico a Mukuro como regalo atrasado de ayer, su cumpleaños :p

Pues nada más de momento, espero que la pareja les guste al igual que las viñetas. Sin más por ahora, muchas gracias por leer y comentar.


	2. Posesión

**Titulo:** Agridulce.

**Fandom: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Personajes:** Gokudera Hayato, Mukuro Rokudo y Tsuna. Yamamoto, Ryohei y Hibari también.

**Género: **Acción. Drama. Familia.

**Rating:** T

**Advertencias: **Un poco de Angustia.

**Para:** 30 Vicios (LJ). **Tabla:** Misteriosa. **Tema:** 04. Posesión.

**Resumen: **Mukuro no está vencido. Es ver ante sí al Guardián de la Tormenta para saber que esto aún no ha terminado y que él lo hará ganar tarde o temprano.

**Disclaimer:** _Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_ es y pertenece a _Amano Akira._

**27/07/12.**

Como es de esperarse, su Décimo está ganando.

Su Décimo le está dando una lección y una buena paliza a Mukuro al citarlo el Cabeza de Piña ahí en Kokuyo para tener otra batalla; _"la revancha"_ como el ilusionista ha dicho en su carta al obligarlo a ir si es que no quería que lastimara de alguna forma a Sasagawa Kyoko, a Haru e inclusive a Chrome si se rehusaba a ir. Por lo que ambos terminan yendo, su capo para detener a Mukuro y él, para cuidar, proteger y apoyar a su Décimo en todo momento como su Mano Derecha que es.

Aunque ahora que se mira herido y que se sigue sosteniendo con fuerza su brazo ensangrentado se da cuenta de que no ha podido hacer mucho contra el bastardo que en cuanto llegaron ahí, lo atacó por sorpresa con sus ilusiones reales para que no pudiera interferir de ninguna forma en su batalla.

Claro que su intervención no ha sido necesaria, ¡su Décimo es increíble!, y basta con ver el actual estado físico, las heridas que el Cabeza de Piña tiene, la sangre de su labio roto o su frente abierta para ver que su Décimo se ha puesto serio al enfrentarlo en su modo Hyper y darle su merecido al no dudar ni por un segundo en atacarlo al buscárselo él mismo.

Mukuro por su parte sigue sin rendirse, sin cambiar de parece ni querer perder por segunda vez ante el Vongola pese a sus heridas y golpes que tiene.

"_Esto no ha terminado"._

Se sigue repitiendo mentalmente, siendo su fuerza para volverse a levantarse con algo de dificultad (aunque nunca lo admitirá) y tratar de atacar de nuevo a Sawada Tsunayoshi que bloquea sin ningún problema sus ataques y lo vuelve a mandar contra el piso, causándole más daño y dolor pero eso no es nada.

No para él.

- Ríndete ya, Mukuro. Sabes que no puedes conmigo. –le dice con su voz y expresión seria al estar en su modo Hyper, rehusándose una vez más el italiano.

_"¡Aún no estoy… vencido!"._

Se repite de nuevo, observando más intensamente al Vongola que sabe que en cualquier momento terminara por darle el golpe de gracia acabando con aquella batalla que desde el principio estuvo desigual como hace año y medio atrás cuando ambos se enfrentaron.

Así que se muerde el labio inferior porque sabe que aún no es lo suficientemente fuerte para vencerlo por sí mismo y necesita más poder y fuerza, un poco más de conocimientos sobre tus técnicas y tácticas de batalla, sus puntos débiles para usarlos en su contra y vencerlo aunque sea de esa manera.

- ¡Décimo, usted puede! -le anima la Tormenta.- ¡Termine con el maldito de una vez!

Eso es. Aún tiene una oportunidad de ganar, de voltear las cosas a su favor y salir victorioso.

- ¡Termine con él para poder volver a casa y…!

- Kufufu.

Las palabras de Gokudera quedan inconclusas al sentir de repente a Mukuro tras su espalda amenazándolo con su tridente y centrándose en su garganta.

Sí, esto aún no ha terminado.

- Kufufu. –vuelve a reírse sin soltar al bombardero.- Puede que hoy no te gane, Sawada Tsunayoshi pero mañana sin duda lo haré. Por hoy, simplemente te quitaré una de las cosas que más quieres.

- ¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Qué intentas hacer, Mukuro? ¡Deja a Gokudera-kun fuera de esto, él no tiene nada que ver! –da un paso hacia ellos, recibiendo una advertencia de su parte.

- Da un paso más, y le corto la garganta. Kufufufu.

Tsuna se queda en su sitio, viendo impotente que no puede hacer nada de momento para ayudar a su amigo. Mukuro lo ha tomado de rehén y escudo, amenazándolo con su tridente.

- Décimo… -trata de calmarle para que no caiga en su trampa.- ¡No se preocupe! ¡El bastardo no se atreverá a…!

- Oya oya. –se ríe malicioso al acercar más las puntas hacia su cuello al adoptar su arma un tamaño más pequeño y manejable a corta distancia.- Yo que tú no me sentía tan confiado, Gokudera Hayato.

El mencionado pasa saliva con dificultad al sentir el arma fría y filosa presionando ligeramente su yugular. El idiota habla en serio por lo que ve.

- ¡Ya basta, Mukuro! ¡Suéltalo!

-Kufufu. –vuelve a reír más fuerte al ver que tiene al Vongola donde quería: suplicando y rogando como esperaba en una situación así.- Hagamos algo más... entretenido e interesante. –dice, liberando a la Tormenta.

Gokudera da un paso hacia adelante y luego otro, girándose confundido para ver al ilusionista. ¿Qué es lo que trama? ¿Por qué lo ha soltado? Pero cuando lo hace, cuando se gira, Mukuro aprovecha su posición y guardia baja para atacarlo y herir sin consideración alguna su pecho.

- ¡Pero qué…! ¡Ahg!

- ¡No, Gokudera-kun!

Tsuna suelta aquel desgarrador grito al ver cómo el tridente de Mukuro en su versión más pequeña rasga su pecho en tres líneas largas y perpendiculares. La herida es profunda y la sangre no se hace esperar.

- Kufufufu. Así está mejor.

- ¡N-No puede…!

La Tormenta cae de rodillas al piso, llevando inconscientemente sus manos en un intento por parar la hemorragia en completo estado de shock al ver la herida.

- ¡Gokudera-kun!

Tsuna utiliza la potencia de sus llamas para llegar en dos segundos a su lado, haciendo que Mukuro retroceda varios pasos al esquivar el ataque con el que lo enfrenta. Y como el ilusionista retrocede, se centra en su amigo y lo acerca a su cuerpo hasta tomar sus manos mientras descansa en su regazo. Su modo hyper se desvanece.

- ¡Resiste, Gokudera-kun! ¿Me oyes?

- D-Décimo…

Gokudera se quiere disculpar, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa pues ha sido su culpa al bajar por completo su guardia. Tsuna niega y le sonríe ligeramente dándole a entender que no es necesario.

- No te esfuerces, llamaré a alguien para que venga a ayudarnos. ¿De acuerdo? Estarás bien.

- S-Sí. –asiente ligeramente, interviniendo el Guardián de la Niebla con una sonrisa presuntuosa.

- Me temo que eso no será necesario. Kufufu.

El castaño lo mira seriamente y le reclama.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Mukuro?

Su vista va hacia la Tormenta por lo que vuelve a mirar a su amigo.

El bastardo Cabeza de Piña tiene razón. Puede sentir que algo va mal. Lo sabe, porque ya no siente nada de dolor y eso no es todo. Hay algo más que comienza a inquietarlo y hacerlo sentir incómodo.

- D-Décimo… -suelta su mano y trata de incorporarse.- A-Aléjese de mí… p-por favor.

- ¿Qué?

- S-Sólo… hágalo.

Lo aparta un poco, llevándose una mano a su pecho y la otra a su cabeza porque vuelve el dolor.

- ¡A-Ah! –se queja, al sentir como si alguien tratara de meterse en su mente.- ¡Hh! –se pone de pie con dificultad, llevando su otra mano a su cabeza en un intento por controlarlo y hacer que esa sensación tan molesta pare.

- ¿Gokudera-kun?

Tsuna no entiende qué le sucede.

- Lo ves. Te dije que no sería necesario que llamaras a nadie, Vongola.

- ¡Qué le hiciste, Mukuro!

- ¿Yo? –se encoje de hombros despreocupado.- Nada que no hubiera hecho antes con él.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- ¿Recuerdas que una vez poseí su cuerpo? –su expresión horrorizada le da la respuesta.- Bueno… pues ahora lo haré de nuevo. Tomaré el control de su mente para utilizarlo como se me dé la gana.

- ¡No permitiré eso! –lo toma de su chaqueta de Kokuyo y alza su puño libre para amenazarlo, para golpearlo si es necesario.- ¡Déjalo en paz, Mukuro!

- ¿Permitirlo? ¿Dejarlo en paz? Kufufu. –se ríe divertido liberándose de su agarre.- Pero si ya es demasiado tarde para que puedas hacer algo, Sawada Tsunayoshi. ¿Qué no viste cómo lo corte con mi tridente? Gokudera Hayato ahora está luchando y resistiéndose a mi control mental pero es inútil, no podrá hacerlo por mucho tiempo.

Lo que dice el ilusionista es cierto.

Gokudera se resiste y trata de luchar pero con cada segundo que pasa siente que está perdiendo más el control.

- D-Décimo… váyase, por f-favor.

- ¡No! -se gira hacia él.- ¡No te dejaré aquí! ¡Lucha Gokudera, sé que tú puedes vencerlo!

_"¡Décimo...!"._

Así lo hace, por su capo y para no ver esa expresión preocupada y de dolor en su rostro pero el bastardo de Mukuro se está metiendo en sus pensamientos, deseos y miedos, en su mente, jugando con ellos y anulando rápidamente su control como una fuerte toxina que destruye todo a su paso, y por ende, comenzando a controlar los movimientos de su cuerpo y éste mismo a voluntad.

Está ganando.

- Kufufu. Es inútil resistirse, Gokudera Hayato. Acéptalo ya.

- ¡N-Nunca!

Repentinamente activa su anillo de Tormenta, liberando una gran cantidad de llamas de Tormenta y energía que aumenta a tal punto de causar una explosión que arrasa y se lleva todo a su paso con una intensa luz roja que ciega a todos y termina al final por difuminarse con la explosión y dejar el lugar a oscuras y hecho un verdadero caos.

Desde entonces, pasan diez minutos hasta que Tsuna reacciona y se remueve entre los escombros.

- Ah, eso ha dolido. –se soba la cabeza al incorporarse y recordar qué ha pasado.- ¡G-Gokudera-kun!

Se pone de inmediato de pie para buscarlo pero no lo ve por ninguna parte.

- ¿Gokudera-kun, puedes escucharme? ¿Estás bien?

Pero por más que lo busca, que lo llama y que remueve los muebles o escombros del lugar no lo encuentra a él y tampoco al ilusionista.

- ¿G-Gokudera-kun?

La opresión que siente en su pecho y que se acentúa con su intuición sólo hace que se preocupe más. Que lo entienda.

Pero aquello no puede ser. ¡Es imposible!

Los largos segundos en silencio se transforman en minutos hasta que ya no puede más.

- … ¡Gokudera-kun! ¡Mukuro!

Pese a sus gritos constantes nadie le responde ahí en Kokuyo. No lo hacen, porque ni uno ni otro Guardián se encuentran más ahí, se han ido.

**.::.**

Mes y medio después, Mukuro irrumpe en la secundaria de Namimori utilizando sus ilusiones para asustar y confundir a los estudiantes que huyen despavoridos difundiendo el miedo y el caos en la institución.

Las cosas se complican cuando el edificio comienza a ser atacado por ataques de llamas de Tormenta que los demás Guardianes reconocen al instante del mismo modo que a su dueño y la persona que permanece al lado de un sonriente Mukuro Rokudo. Sin duda alguna es Gokudera, ¡y sigue vivo!

Tsuna, Yamamoto y Ryohei estarían felices de verlo (Hibari no, debido a los acontecimientos suscitados) si el bombardero no estuviera atacando como loco la escuela y a los estudiantes que tratan de resguardarse por lo que les cambia la expresión por una de confusión, sorpresa y asombro.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué estás haciendo, Gokudera-kun?

- ¡Gokudera!

- ¡Cabeza de pulpo, qué crees que estás haciendo al extremo! –le reclaman al ver que no deja de atacar.

- Kufufufu. –el ilusionista se acerca a ellos sin desaparecer en ningún momento su sonrisa.- Nos volvemos a ver, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

- ¡Mukuro!

- Ustedes...

Hibari hace acto de aparición, mirando a los dos herbívoros con verdadero odio en sus ojos al destruir su amada escuela.

- ¿Hibari-san?

- ¡Hibari!

- Oya oya, pero si es Hibari Kyoya. Kufufu.

Su presencia no lo intimida en lo más mínimo.

- Los morderé a los dos hasta la muerte. –los amenaza, sacando sus tonfas y yendo hacia ellos para atacarlos con un aura amenazante.

- Encárgate de él y los demás Guardianes, Gokudera Hayato. Yo me encargaré del Vongola.

- ¡Sí, Décimo! -es la seria respuesta que le da, activando las bombas estratégicas que había puesto antes de que ellos llegaran y causándoles un ligero daño y sobre todo desconcierto.

Si su _"Décimo"_ es lo que quiere y lo que le pide, entonces con mucho gusto lo hará. Se encargará de los tres Guardianes Vongola así le cueste su vida.

- Kufufufu.

Ahora sí, Mukuro vencerá de una vez por todas a Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gokudera Hayato lo ha puesto al tanto de sus ataques, fortalezas y debilidades diseñando un plan para su batalla contra el mafioso.

Poseerlo, hacerlo creer que él es su Décimo al adoptar su imagen ante sus ojos y distorsionar sus recuerdos es lo mejor que ha hecho en mucho tiempo y con esto, está vez por fin ganará. Obtendrá la batalla absoluta y muy pronto, la destrucción de toda la Mafia.

**Fin.**

* * *

Y regreso con otra viñeta :D

Esta vez un poco más dramática y "oscura" que la anterior. Lo curioso de esto es que he disfrutado mucho escribirla y las ganas de reírme como "mala" no se apartan de mi mente xD

¿Qué les ha parecido a ustedes?

Mukuro enfrentándose a Tsuna, viendo que no puede ganar y recurriendo a otro tipo de "trucos", qué mejor que Gokudera, su mejor amigo, su Mano Derecha para utilizarlo en su contra y llevarlo a la victoria al volver a "poseerlo", al tomar el control de su cuerpo y mente y utilízalo como mejor le plazca y le sirva. ¡Dios! Mukuro es tan retorcido y _malvado_ cuando quiere, y eso me gusta tanto (*incerte corazón aquí, por favor*).

Pues nada más de momento. Esperando saber qué les pareció. Confieso que me sorprendió ver que el 6959 tiene sus seguidoras y eso me ha puesto muy feliz.

Muchas gracias a **_Viany Pasty, ElenaMisaScarlet, Erza S, Mimichibi-Diethel, Male-san _**&**_ The British Empire _**por sus lindos comentarios. Nos vemos ;)


End file.
